


Operation First Date

by inkandwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, atsu fics, stupid happy fluff, totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine never thought asking his friends for advice would turn out so disastrous. (AU setting where everyone’s on better terms than in canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading "Yellow" and for anyone who's familiar with that particular fic, it goes without saying that I just needed to drown myself in some self-indulgent stupid-happy fluff because oh my god my broken heart and legit chest pains from reading that fic. 
> 
> So, yeah. Fluff. Lots of fluff. Enjoy! ;D
> 
> -H

“Oi, is this thing working?! Can you guys hear me?”

_"Baka, stop screaming into the mic! We can hear you loud and clear, sheesh!"_

_"Aomine-kun, you don’t need to be so loud."_

_"I’m in agreement with Kuroko for once. Aomine, I took the liberty of pinning your lucky item into your jacket. Virgo is said to have good luck with frogs today."_

"Hah?! A frog pi—" Aomine peered into his jacket and noticed the small frog pin affixed to the inside. "How did you even—"

_"I helped Shin-chan steal the jacket because he knew you wouldn’t wear the pin if he just gave it to you and—"_

_"Takao, no need to bore him with the details of our actions. The point is, now he has an increased amount of luck. He will need it as his star alignment was said to be questionable today."_

_"Shin-chan, you always think of everyth— oomph! Hey, what was that for?!"_

Aomine took the earpiece out and grimaced. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking, asking his friends for help. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t hung out with Kise before, hadn’t gone on outings that could be interpreted as dates, but the blond had been going on and on about never having been taken on a proper date before and after a while, Aomine began to think that maybe the whining quips were more than just Kise lamenting.

"Shit! He’s here. Can you guys not be so loud? What if he hears you through the earpiece?"

_"Kagami-kun, I think that comment was directed at you."_

_"What?! No way! I’m not even that lou— oi, Kuroko, get off my foot! Are you touching my ass?!"_

_"That wasn’t me, Kagami-kun."_

_"I wanted to see if you had snacks in your back pocket."_

_"Murasakibara?!"_

_"Maa maa, Atsushi, I brought your snacks for you. No need to grope Taiga now, hm?"_

_"Muro-chin, do we have to be here? I wanted to watch that documentary on how candy was made."_

_"Tatsuya, can you do something about his hand?! It’s still on my ass!"_

Aomine sighed. This was going to be a long night. It was Satsuki’s idea to have him wear an earpiece in the first place. It sounded like a good idea at the time, but now he wasn’t so sure. Having never been on a proper date with anyone, he thought that having a few extra eyes and ears to help him so he doesn’t fuck up the entire evening would be better than him trying to fumble on his own. But as the night wore on and the date loomed closer and closer, he was seriously starting to regret the idea. 

"He’s walking this way. You sure he can’t see you guys, right? Oi, I don’t know how I ever let Satsuki talk me into this."

_"Dai-chan, you know that Ki-chan would never stop talking about going on a date unless you actually took him on one. And no, hanging out with him to play one-on-one or lazing around playing video games doesn’t count as a date."_

"Satsuki, this is all your fault! Did you at least manage to make the reservations?"

_"All set! You have about an hour to get there. You’re wearing the shirt I ironed for you, right?"_

"I—"

Before he could answer, Kise had waved before crossing the street, his face spread into his signature thousand-watt smile. Something happened then and Aomine’s jaw dropped, cobalt eyes fixated on the blond as he came to a stop in front of the ace. The voices in his ear all but forgotten, he managed to snap his jaw shut when he realized he’d been staring and mumbled a barely discernible, “Y-You look really nice.”

"You don’t look half bad yourself, Aominecchi!" Kise’s cheeks were tinged a faint pink, the navy blue scarf coiled at his neck the same color as Aomine’s eyes. He noticed the ace staring at it before his eyes went wide, as though he’d just realized something. "Oh! I almost forgot! I brought one for you, too."

Kise pulled out a pale amber scarf in the same style as the one he wore and hung it over Aomine’s shoulders. 

"What’s this for?"

"A gift. People say it’s good to bring gifts on a first date, right? Isn’t that why you have the box of chocolates?"

"I— oh! Yeah, these are for you," he said lamely, practically flinging the box Murasakibara helped him pick out earlier in the day. Even though the Yosen giant looked as though he would rather be buying the sweets for himself, he had refrained long enough to help Aomine pick ones that Kise would like. It was a testament to how much his former teammate wanted to help that he waited until Aomine bought everything he needed before he dug into his own stash. "I didn’t know what to get you, but I knew you liked chocolates even if you can’t eat them all that often, so… uh, yeah."

_Why am I so nervous? It’s not like we don’t hang out all the time._

Aomine’s gaze lingered on Kise’s face, lost in his own thoughts.

_"Give him a kiss on the cheek! Aww, Dai-chan, you look so cute when you’re nervous!"_

_"You look like you’re gonna wet your pants, Aho. Stop fidgeting! Oi— Kuroko, stop appearing out of nowhere like that! When did you have time to get a milkshake?!"_

_"I’ve been back for some time, Kagami-kun. Stop saying such embarrassing things or you’ll make Aomine-kun more nervous than he already is."_

"I’m not nervous," Aomine muttered through clenched teeth.

"Did you say something, Aominecchi?" Kise tilted his head to the side, his expression alight with excitement.

_"You so are, Aho. Don’t even try to deny it! Now, take his hand. You’re supposed to hold hands while you’re on a date, ya know."_

_"Kagami-kun, how would you know? You’ve never held my hand in all the times we’ve gone out. Does that mean they weren’t dates?"_

_"Wha— No! Of course they were dates! I just—"_

_"We cannot hear what they’re saying. Can you all just quiet down, nanodayo."_

_"Shin-chan! Are you trying to get a peek at them? I didn’t know you were a voyeur!"_

_"Takao!"_

_"Did he like the chocolates, Mine-chin? If he doesn’t want them, you can give them to me."_

_"Atsushi, honestly. You already have a bag full of snacks. Leave his alone."_

_"But they were good chocolates."_

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

It suddenly occurred to him that Kise was looking at him as though he’d just lost his mind. The voices in his ear had gone quiet as well and the only thing he could hear in the silence was his own accelerated breathing. Yanking the earpiece out, he threw it on the ground and stomped on it until it was nothing more than bits of plastic and mangled wires. 

"What  _is_  that?” Kise asked, golden eyes staring at the broken mess on the concrete before a concerned gaze locked itself on Aomine’s visibly frustrated face. “Are you okay, Aominecchi?”

Finally recovering from his momentary lapse, Aomine grabbed Kise by the hand and began dragging him toward the basketball court. “C’mon, let’s go. I don’t even know why I have friends. They’re making this date worse than if I just tried to do it by myself.”

Kise’s expression seemed confused before it sunk in and he stopped walked, tugging Aomine toward him. “Is that what they were doing? I knew something was up when I saw Kagamicchi hiding out behind some bushes with Midorimacchi.” The blond sighed good-naturedly and shook his head. “You didn’t need to do all of this, you know. All I wanted was to spend time with Aominecchi!”

"Really? I thought you wanted a real date—"

Stepping closer, Kise cut off Aomine’s response with an impromptu kiss. “I want you. Just you. Real date, fake date. Everything’s a date as long as I’m with Aominecchi.”

"Me too, baka. Now, let’s ditch them before they start going at it again, eh? We got some one-on-one to play."

"I thought you’d never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
